


Domestic

by DeathShipper



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: Zelda and Faustus scare the Spellmans with unexpected fluff.Prompt: Spellwood prompt! Blackwood and Zelda are at the Spellman's and they're acting really domestic and it's freaking everyone else out.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> My first prompt fill guys! If you want to send me one too my tumblr is zeldaspellman-protection-squad

The Spellmans were positive someone had kidnapped Zelda, or Father Blackwood, or both. For there was no reasonable explanation to what was happening to them. Everyone and their mom knew they had been sleeping together but nothing could prepare one to behold their relationship now. They were… cute,and that was terrifying.

Blackwood had found out about baby Leticia, he and Zelda spent nearly an hour locked inside her study, Hilda and Ambrose suspected that there was a good amount of shouting and arguing involved, but a silencing spell had been put on so they couldn’t hear a thing. But then their relationship had taken a turn no one expected, Hilda had been sure one of them was going to come out of that room cursed, but she was wrong. Satan Almighty was she wrong.

That day he left without being seen by anyone but Zelda, but he returned the next day. And the following days as well. It didn’t seem he was about to stop coming either.

Mostly he and Zelda stayed behind closed doors but they were getting more confident by the hour. Hilda and her poor sweet heart were their first victims. She had just finished getting ready for the day and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. When she got there she nearly had a heart attack, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Faustus Blackwood was making scrambled eggs in the Spellmans’ kitchen, with Zelda Spellman hugging him from behind, her arms circling his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. Baby Leticia was sleeping peacefully in her basket near them. Hilda decided to go back to her bedroom, to reflect about what she just saw.

Ambrose had been the next. The young warlock bumped into them in the parlor, the couple was sitting on the floor, Father Blackwood leaning on the couch and Zelda leaning on his chest, their hands interlaced. Beside them were Leticia and Judas, playing on the rug. The older witches chuckled softly at the babes’ antics and Ambrose just stared at them from his hidden spot behind the door. He saw Father Blackwood kiss Zelda’s forehead and that was enough for him, he almost ran to his bedroom. He felt he sneaked around enough for that day.

Sabrina was the last one. Hilda and Ambrose had already learned not to go to the kitchen too early, knowing Blackwood and Zelda would be there, but Sabrina hadn’t. So the young witch descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, curious to see whose voices she was hearing. She stumbled upon Father Blackwood kissing Aunt Zee goodbye.

“See you later?” He asked Zelda.

“Of course.” She smiled and kissed him sweetly one more time.

Father Blackwood turned to leave then, passing by Sabrina in the hallway, who could only stare at him with her mouth hanging open.

“Good morning Miss Spellman.” He greeted her and left.

Sabrina wasted no time and rushed to the kitchen to speak to Zelda.

“Aunt Zee, is he blackmailing you or something?”

Zelda looked at her in the eye and threw her head back in laughter.


End file.
